1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for displaying processing contents available to a user who gives instructions for an output process based on usage log information in which processing contents performed on output image data are managed in association with the output image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus, such as a multifunction product (MFP) that has copy, fax, scanner, and printer functions, receives data from a scanner unit that scans images of an original and from an external device connected to the MFP on a network via a communication unit. The image processing apparatus then performs a printing process within the MFP by using various types of input data or outputs the data to an external device. An external device connectable to the MFP via a communication unit on a network is, for example, a personal computer (PC), a fax machine, a network printer, or another MFP. Because each device has a different capability or a different processable data format, data to be input or output varies among different devices.
Such an image processing apparatus functions as an element of an image processing system in which an external device is included and, in order to operate effectively in the system, the image processing apparatus is provided with a processing unit that is used to process various types of image data or to output image data with characteristics desired by the user.
In recent years, in order to improve usability, image processing apparatuses are provided with a high-capacity storage device, such as a hard disk drive (HDD) in which input image data can be stored as files, and has a function (often called a document box function) for reusing image data stored in the storage device for a re-output process (a process for outputting data by printing or outputting data to an external device).
In the document box function, because image data obtained by reading (scanning) images of an original contains signal components that depend on characteristics of a scanner during a reading process, the signal components are reduced or removed from the image data so that the image data is normalized. After the image data is converted into universal image data usable by various output processes, the universal image data is stored in the HDD. Because the image data is stored in the HDD in the above manner, the image data can be used flexibly depending on purposes or applications without obtaining image data from the original again.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-28550, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-331177, and Japanese Patent No. 3895492 disclose image processing apparatuses that have a function for reusing stored image data.
In the image processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-28550, image data obtained by reading images of an original is converted into standard image data and the standard image data is stored, so that the image data can be sent to a plurality of types of output destinations without manupulating the data. When the stored image data is to be reused, image data obtained by editing the stored image data is previewed, whereby it is possible for a user to check images to be printed out or the image data to be sent to a different output destination.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-331177 discloses an image editing method in which operations used during an editing process performed on image data are stored in a log. When the edited image data is to be modified in response to a user's request, the operations stored in the log are displayed in the form of a menu. Instead of performing a restore operation or a redo operation during the editing process in a time-series manner, only an operation specified by the user is performed, whereby operability of the editing process is improved.
In the image processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3895492, a plurality of sets of image data (adjusted image data) generated by changing a plurality of parameters of reference image data are displayed around the reference image data with a predetermined relation based on an amount of change, and desired image data is selected from the sets of the image data; thus, the user can adjust parameters of the image data in an easy and effective manner.
Each technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-28550, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-331177, and Japanese Patent No. 3895492 makes it possible for a user to edit or adjust image data when stored image data is to be reused.
However, when a user specifies processing contents of an editing process to be performed on stored image data, information about the processing contents to be given to the user is limited. Furthermore, if the user is not used to operating the editing process, the user can only specify processing contents within a narrow range of variations.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-28550, a user specifies processing contents of an editing process to be performed on stored image data by using a conventional method; therefore, there is little improvement in the user's operations. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-331177, the technology makes it possible only to modify editing contents performed on stored image data by a user. In Japanese Patent No. 3895492, because the sets of image data generated by changing parameters of target image data to be adjusted are displayed, a user can see the visual effects on the image data as processing results; however, the user only can select appropriately adjusted image data from the sets of displayed image data.
As described above, in the conventional technologies, when the processing performed on the stored image data is displayed, it is possible only to modify the editing contents, change the parameters of the target image data, or change an output destination; therefore, information is displayed within the range of the processing contents used for the stored image data.
Thus, when a user who is not used to operating editing processes desires to perform a new editing process on reusable image data, it is difficult for the user to find a new way of using processing contents other than the ways usually used by the user and to perform operations appropriate for a user's intention.